


Kill Hannibal Lecter.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fill, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown is hesitant to do Will a favour until he further convinces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Hannibal Lecter.

When Will first whispered to him, and told him that he saw his poem and he understood it Matthew had almost lost his breath. He would have killed anyone to get him out. So that they could truly be together. 

He had already started to plan another way to free Will out when Will had asked for a favour. 

He asked him to murder Hannibal Lecter. 

Matthew wasn’t sure he wanted to, he wanted desperately for them to be able to kill together. He could feel their connection, it was something that was too strong to ignore. He had hoped that Will would have gotten off after he killed the bailiff, so that he could meet him in public, and take time to get to know him. Yet it hadn’t worked and all they had had were a few conversations between the bars. 

It was difficult to communicate while Chilton was recording them, so they both had to keep quiet enough that it wouldn’t pick it up.

This time when Will asked again he was prepared, he whispered right back.

“I want to kill him with you. Can’t you wait?”

Will seemed like he was expecting that answer as he was pushed back into his cell. He turned to the door and he slipped his hands through the hole for Brown to unlock his cuffs. Matthew unlocked him and let one of his slip into Will’s. He was pleased to feel him take it tightly, Will seemed like he was clutching on for life.

“No I need you to do this to prove yourself to me.”

“And what about you?”

Just as he thought that Will was not going to respond he leaned so that his face was pressed to the bars. He spoke low enough it was hardly audible.

“Can you come back tonight?” 

Brown paused before letting go of Will’s hand in favour of leaning on the bars. 

“What do you want tonight?”

“Don’t you want to-” 

Will paused in the sentence, looking over Matthews features and yet managing to avoid his eyes.

“Know me?”

It was more than Matthew could resist, even with the other guard watching he carefully put his arm up first, hiding the delicate kiss he pressed to Will’s lips. The bars were cold on his cheek but it was worth it, even though Will’s lips were dry they were soft and willing. He tasted like the hospital food, but Brown could feel their connection in just that small touch.

“I will see you tonight.”

*

He may have wanted Will, but he wasn’t stupid. Matthew waited until only the guards were there, putting money in the right hands so that his visit after hours would be overlooked. He also brought a few things to take precautions to make sure that that Will wouldn’t try to hurt him and escape on his own. Will was brilliant; he wouldn’t put it past him.

There was a straightjacket used for moving only the worst criminals, and no one would miss it for a few hours. He took it to the cell and waited outside the door. Will had a glazed over look to his face, wherever he was, he wasn’t with him yet. 

It gave him time to look at Will, to examine his body as it was outlined in the fitting blue jumpsuit. Matthew wasn’t much smaller than him, but he was glad he brought the jacket; it would protect him from anything unexpected. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come. Have you been waiting long?”

Will’s voice sounded loud in the silence of the cells. 

“I was enjoying watching you.”

Will paced forward putting a hand on the bars. He seemed anxious and his gaze dropped to the jacket in his hand. 

“What is that?”

Matthew brought his finger up to his lips and stepped forward. Will seemed to understand that they had to be quiet just in case the recorder was on. Matthew wouldn’t put it past the doctor to leave it running to see if Will spoke in his sleep. 

“A present, just in case.” 

Will leaned in, looking over the jacket. He didn’t ask, Will understood what it was for.

“Do you think I’m dangerous?”

Will’s lips perked up, his smile trembling with amusement. 

“I know you are.”

The jacket passed through the bars and Will placed his hand on top of Matthew’s, letting it rest for a second before taking it. 

“Should I put this on over my jumpsuit, or should I take it off?”

“Off please.” 

Will paused and looked at him, raising one eyebrow before starting to unzip the dark jumpsuit. He had on a stained white undershirt, but it was thin enough that he could see the where Will’s skin got darker over his nipples. Will shrugged it off, leaving him in his plain white boxers. They were hospital regulated, but still tight enough that they clung to his thighs. Will had taken care of his body, and Matthew felt the desperate need to touch him. 

It was going to be hard to keep quiet while he was touching Will. He felt the dizzying rush of need to feel his body. 

Will could either see the effect he had on Matthew or he knew how good he looked in just his underwear, because he took his time slipping into the jacket, letting Matthew get a very good look at his form. Once it was shrugged on Will moved back to the bars to Matthew could reach through and properly secure him. Brown used the excuse to touch him, running his hands over his hips to tug on the bottom to get any bunching out since he wasn’t fastening it under Will’s crotch. Will made a small hum as he took his time to test the straps, so that Will wouldn’t get free at the wrong time. 

When he was satisfied he got Will to stand against the wall before letting himself in. 

This was the first time there was nothing between them, no bars, and no therapy cages. Matthew felt his own nerves at being so close to the only person he had ever felt a connection with.

Will stayed at the back wall, leaning against it and beginning to look like he was calming down. Matthew couldn’t help smiling at him, guessing that Will was feeling the same nerves as him. It only further confirmed to him that Will knew they shared a bond. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Will gave a shaky nod, letting Matthew come to him. He let his arms circle Will, tugging him close. He could feel Will’s breath as their lips first brushed. Will’s tongue pressed between his lips, it was obvious that he was used to being in control. Will started to slowly kiss him back, his jaw working slowly as if it had been a while since the last time. Matthew let Will lead their kiss, the feeling of Will’s tongue exploring his mouth was even better than he had imagined it would have been. 

When Matthew broke the kiss, he felt Will’s light scruff scrape against his cheek. He only stayed apart long enough to pull Will to the bed. He sat on the bed and helped Will climb into his lap. 

Will’s balance was off because of the straight jacket, but once he settled there he seemed to relax even with Brown’s hand firmly on him ass to hold him in place. 

Will used his thighs to stabilize himself, and he leaned forward again forward until their foreheads touched. 

“I want you to touch me.”

Will’s voice was steady and the request came out as an order. 

Matthew used his free hand to rub against the front of his boxers, feeling that Will was still soft inside. One of the best parts of the hospital underwear was that they lacked the button and so he could see his cock peeking out of the fly. It took minimal effort to guide it out of the flap.

Will gave a small shudder as he started to stoke him. He slowly swelled in Matthew’s hand, sometimes pressing kisses to his lips as rewards. 

“Just like that. Only a little faster.” 

He felt pride as he smeared the first bit of precum over Will’s glans. He was already achingly hard himself, and was tempted to slip out of his on clothing, but he wanted to give Will the reassurance that he could lead, that Matthew would follow him and take care of all his needs. 

Will would give small commands, even bound in the jacket he was in control. Matthew could see how it matched the way he killed, the perfect precision that he had in everything he did.

Will rocked his hips into the movements, small noises escaping his mouth. Matthew couldn’t bring himself to remind Will that they needed to be quiet. Instead he would try to quiet him with kisses, busying his mouth. It only helped to muffle him as Will seemed determined to have Matthew listen to him.

Between the kisses Matthew would marvel over Will’s reactions. Every small movement that rode across Will’s expressive face told him how much the other man enjoyed this. His cheeks were flushed from desire and even though Will’s eyes were closed he was hiding nothing. 

“Stop.”

Matthew slowed his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully stop. Nothing had felt as right as how hard Will was in his hand, and feeling the veins against his fingers. 

“Are you close?” 

“Yes, and don’t you want more?”

The words came out as almost a hiss against his mouth.

He tightened his hand around Will’s cock just enough to make him gasp.

“We will have all the time in the world for that after I get you out. We don’t right now. I just want to make you feel good.”

Will gave a shaky nod and kissed him again. Their kisses were already smoother as they adjusted to each other, Brown having to learn to surrender. 

Will started to move his hips with him again, this time faster and less controlled, partly because of the lack of balance from being in the jacket. 

Matthew could feel his cock tensing under his hands before he felt the warn liquid on his fingers. He broke the kiss again so that he could watch Will finish on his hand. 

Some of it got on his boxers and Matthews own shirt, but he found that he didn’t mind. It was just more proof that what he had with Will was real. 

“Will you do it?” 

Will was panting slightly as he said it and Matthew didn’t have to ask to know what Will was talking about.

“Yes.”

He would kill anyone for the man in his arms, Hannibal Lecter's death would just be another way to express to Will how much he cared for him.


End file.
